beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hell Kerbecs BD145DS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series due to it's Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel available. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts "Cerberus". In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) of Underworld ruler, Hades, that guarded the gates of The Underworld. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent yellow backround. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged design like Hell with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is yellow in color. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. It's black designs represent the chains of Hell. Stamina Customizations Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hell Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD (Boost Mode). Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Hell *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This fusion wheel is the reason Chaos Kerbecs is in the maximum series (because it is the widest fusion wheel.) It's the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, good Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Wheels. Unfortunatly, the wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased defence, because it is easier to strike the track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, and Poison in Balance properties. This version is colored with Gold Paint. If you batte with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/blue Storm wheel) and turns to a dull grey. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: BD145 *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 has two modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other, that increases the Stamina (Boost Mode). Boost Mode, unfortunately is only compatible with the Chaos Wheel. But it is proven that Boost Mode is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when it attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor, decreasing the Stamina and predicts a perfect loss. Other Versions *'Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version': As the name states, it is almost entirely blue. Includes an EWD Performance Tip and still contains BD145. Only a total of 3,000 were made. Trivia *Because of its matching color as the Fusion Wheel, the Energy Ring is hardly noticable; therefore, Hell Kerbecs resembles a 4-Layer Beyblade. *Cerberus was a former constellation in space that was depicted as a three-headed snake that Hercules held in his hand. *The Beast inside Hell Kerbecs resembles the Bit-Beast of Zeo Zagart's Bey, Burning Kerberus. Burning Kerberus has a similar name to Hell Kerbecs and are both based on the same mythical creature. *Is it possible that when Hell Kerbecs will be released by Hasbro, "Hell" will be changed to Hades as the the Beyblade: Metal Fusion episode, "Green Hell" was renamed "The Green Hades". Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging HellKerbecs4.jpg|Hell Kerbecs HellKerbecs.jpg|Hell Kerbecs with Light Launcher V2 HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts C2_23.jpg|Preview HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats ndfmfds.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version msdnd.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. bb99.jpg|Hell Kerbecs hell gate.JPG 212px-Beast.JPG 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG 212px-Nsnncflwj.JPG Hellkerbecs.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type